Coffee-Latte
by JaeniCavallone
Summary: Kisah dari Suho yang bekerja di cafe meski menjadi CEO J&C group, Kai yang tidak mau kalah dengan kesombongan Kris, dan Sehun yang bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya. Apakah cerita cinta dari mereka akan semulus paha Suho? [KRISHO and KAIHUN] Mind to RnR?
1. CLOSER

**Coffee-Latte** **©JaeniCavallone**

 **KrisHo and KaiHun**

 **WARNING : Boyxboy, DLDR!, TYPO(S), OOC, EYD Belum Benar.**

 **Disclaimer : Exo members belong to God but this story is mine. Don't Plagiat and Bash.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Coffee-Latte**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[CLOSER]**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang pemuda yang memiliki postur tubuh mungil, tengah menatap meja didepannya dalam diam. Tapi tangan kanannya yang memegang sebuah lap terus mengosokannya ke permukaan meja.

Sampai dirinya tersadar dengan tepukan dari pemuda bersurai _drak red_ dibelakangnya dan mengalihkan kegiatannya tadi.

"Suho! Apa kau melamun?"

Tidak sopan! Kata itu cocok dengan situasi saat ini. Diakan lebih tua satu tahun dengannya.

"Tadi kan aku suruh kau untuk mencuci strawberry dibelakang."

"Baiklah aku-."

Namja jakun itu mencegah langkah pemuda mungil itu sebelum pergi dari hadapannya.

"Tidak usah. Aku sudah menyuruh Daehyun untuk mencucinya."

Namja ber- _tag name_ Suho dipakaian pelayannya mengedip beberapa kali.

"Apa ada masalah disana?" Chanyeol mendudukan pantannya kekursi yang sebelumnya dia tarik kearahnya.

"Kurang lebihnya, Sebaiknya aku mencuci piring kotor dibelakang. Aku pergi dulu-."

Kedua kalinya Chanyeol memotong dan menghalangi Suho untuk pergi. Dan sekarang Chanyeol menyuruh Suho untuk duduk saja disana.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat. Lagipula tinggal 10 menit lagi istirahat makan siang. Biar aku belikan _kimbab_ untukmu, tetap disini."

Dengan amat sangat teramat pakai lebih, Suho mengangguk menyetujui perintah bosnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Chanyeol membawa nampan berisi _kimbab_ dan sekaleng jus jeruk. Dia meletakkannya dihadapan Suho.

"Makanlah. Kalau kau tidak makan, ku potong gajimu!"

Suho memasang wajah _shock_ -nya mendengar peringatan dari Chanyeol. Buru-buru dia membelah sumpit kayu menjadi dua dan mengambil _kimbab_ yang tersaji didepannya.

"Memang benar dia bos. Tapi hanya disini saja!" gerutu Suho sambil menatap pungung tegap Chanyeol yang sudah menghilang dibalik pintu.

Sepeninggal Chanyeol, seorang pemuda yang hampir sama mungilnya menghampiri Suho dan duduk dihadapannya. Suho tentu saja terkejut dengan kedatangannya yang tidak diundang, dan mungkin pulang juga tidak diantar. Jelangkung dong namanya?

"Suho, apa kau punya hubungan khusus dengan bos Chanyeol?"

Suho menghentikan gerakan sumpit ditangannya. Memandang temannya yang baru dikenalnya sebulan terakhir ini. Kalau tidak salah dia bernama Chen.

"Apa maksudmu perkataanmu Chen?"

Chen melihat Suho yang dengan nikmatnya memasukan _kimbab_ berukuran besar kedalam mulitnya. Itu membuat pipi Suho yang semula memang memiliki pipi _chubby_ bertambah _chubby_ lagi, tapi hanya disebelahnya saja.

"Kau mempunyai hubungan apa dengan bos Chanyeol?"

"Hubungan?"

Suho memastikan kalau perkataan Chen padanya salah. Tentu saja, dia kan tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan Chanyeon.

"Apa kau dan bos Chanyeol pacaran." ucap Chen terus terang.

"Apa? Aku dan Chan-ah maksudku, bos Chanyeol pacaran? P-A-C-A-R-A-N?!"

Melihat Chen yang mengangguk itu membuat Suho ingin tertawa saat ini juga. Tapi dia urungkan karena tidak ingin orang-orang yang disekitarnya beranggapan kalau dirinya terkena penyakit kejiwaan.

"Ha ha ha, mana mungkin aku berpacaran dengannya. Dan memangnya siapa yang bilang kalau aku berpacaran dengannya?"

Suho berbicara tanpa memandang Chen, dirinya lebih memilih memandang _kimbab_ yang dibelikan Chanyeol padanya.

" _Ya_! Kalau kau tidak berpacaran dengannya, kenapa bos mau membelikan _kimbab_ kepadamu secara cuma-cuma, Suho." Chen mengambil _kimbab_ milik Suho dan mulai memakanya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa tidak boleh. Apa... Kau... Menyukai... Bos?"

 _Bang_! Pertanyaan Suho seperti bumerang yang dia lemparkan dan kembali kehadapannya tepat dihati yang paling dalam.

"Hah? Mana mungkin aku suka dengan bos Chanyeol! Aku menyukai temanmu!"

"Temanku? _Nugu_?" tanya Suho penasaran.

"Baekhyun... Ups!"

Suho sontak memandang Chen dengan mata membulat sempurna. Chen hanya menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Tamat riwayat mu Chen~, itu lah mungkin arti mimik wajah Chen saat ini.

"Baekhyun? Si sipit ber- _eyeliner_ tebal? Si cerewet bermuka empat? Kau menyukai tipe manusia idiot pendek sepertinya?"

Oke, mungkin Suho bukanlah teman yang baik. Buktinya dia terang-terangan menjelekan temannya keorang lain, lebih parahnya dia seperti menjatuhkan nama baik Baekhyun ke orang yang menyukainya.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku menyukainya." timpal Chen.

"Aku kasih tahu, meskipun Baekhyun juga menyukaimu, keluarganya tidak akan menerimamu."

Suho membuka pengait jus dan meneguk isinya sambil sesekali melirik Chen.

"Kenapa? Apa dia masih lurus?" tanya Chen watados kearah Suho.

Kalau saja dimulut Suho masih ada cairan jus, mungkin cairan itu sudah mendarat mulus di wajah troll Chen.

"Lurus? Yang kau maksud lurus adalah dia lebih lurus dari jalan tol huh? Dia sudah membelokan dirinya sejak smp!"

"Lalu apa masalahnya?"

Suho meletakan kaleng jusnya yang sudah tak berisi diatas nampa. Memandang Chen tepat diiris cokelat cerah milik Chen.

"Karena Baekhyun sudah dijodohkan dengan seseorang."

Bohong, mungkin kata itu yang terlintas dipikiran Suho saat ini. Mungkin sedikit memberi permainan untuk Chen adalah ide bagus.

"Siapa?"

 _Jackpot_! Chen berhasil masuk keperangkap Suho yang sudah mulus seperti pahanya. -_-

"Entahlah, kau tahu sendirikan kalau Baekhyun adalah Direktur J&C _group_? dan itu sebabnya dia dijodohkan." _-dan kalau kau perlu tahu, aku adalah CEO-nya._

"Ini tentang bisnis." bisik Suho dengan mendekatkan tubuhnya kedepan.

"Sudahlah jangan kau pikirkan. Baekhyun adalah setan kecil, lebih baik kau menyukai Youngjae. Aku pergi dulu ChenChen."

Chen mengedip beberapa kali, sampai akhirnya dia mengalihkan pandanganya kearah jam tanganya yang sudah menunjukan waktu 12:16 KST.

"Sebaiknya aku makan siang dulu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam hari dijalanan Kota Seoul memang selalu ramai dengan kendaraan, ataupun pejalan kaki. Meskipun waktu dikota ini sudah menunjukan angka 9, itu tidak mengurangi keramaian.

Seorang namja berambut _blonde_ lembut sedang mendudukan dirinya dikursi luar _cafe_. Sesekali dirinya menyesap sebuah minuman yang dia pesan tadi.

"Suho!"

Pemuda bersurai hitam kelam berlari menghampiri orang yang dia sapa Suho tadi.

"Kau terlambat 10 menit Tuan Byun Baeknyun."

Ini mengerikan, kalau Suho sudah berbicara se-formal itu kepadanya, pasti Suho sedang dalam fase marah.

" _Ya_! Kau tidak tahu kalau perusahaan sedang dalam masa genting hari ini!" seru Baekhyun.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Tapi masalahnya adalah–"

"BAEKHYUN!"

Mereka mengalihkan pandangannya kearas sesosok _monster_ bertelinga lebar. Yang diketahui bernama Chanyeol.

"Kirimi saja aku _email_ kalau situasinya bertambah buruk."

Suho melangkah pergi dan tidak lupa membawa minumannya yang belum habis itu.

"Ada apa dengannya?"

"Entalah..."

"Apa makan malamnya sudah siap dirumah?" seru Chanyeol dengan muka berbinar.

"Tentunya! Untuk apa lagi aku susah-susah datang ketempat menjijikan ini kalau bukan disuruh ibu?"

Baekhyun berkata sambil membuang mukanya. Arg! Kalau saja si setan kecil yang nyatanya adalah kakak kandungnya sendiri meskipun tinggi badan mereka yang berbeda jauh itu sudah dihabisi oleh Chanyeol dengan cara menggigitnya dengan gigi putihnya itu sampai mati.

"Huh, setannya muncul lagi."

"Apa kau bilang tadi?"

"Aku tak bilang apa-apa."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat ini Suho sedang memandang jalan Seoul dengan diam didalam bis. Rencananya tadi adalah untuk membuat Baekhyun meminta maaf kepadanya. Dan itu semua terganggu dengan adanya Chanyeol.

Suho tak habis pikir dengan kedua kakak beradik yang memiliki perbedaan yang seperti langit dan bumi. Bayangkan, Chanyeol memiliki postur tubuh yang tinggi, sedangkan Baekhyun bertubuh pendek...

Suho tersadar dari lamunanya setelah melihat halte bis dekat rumahnya. Segera dia berdiri dan turun.

Tidak butuh waktu yang lama sampai akhirnya dirinya sampai ke gerbang rumahnya. Bisa dibilang kalau itu bukan rumah, melaikan istana.

Membuka pintu pagar dengan tenang, sedetik kemudia dia melihat ada sosok yang berjongkok didepan pintu masuk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini... Jongin?"

"Hyeong~~ jendela kamarku dikunci lagi oleh eomma."

 _Lagi?_

Suho memutar matanya malas, pasalnya kejadian ini sudah terjadi lebih dari dua puluh kali dalam sebulan. Bayangkan saja betapa terpuruknya Suho.

"Katanya kau tadi tidak kuliah karena kakimu sakit? Apa kau berbohong lagi kepada appa?"

"Bukan begitu, tadinya memang kakiku sedang sakit. Dan, dan Taemin memberitahuku kalau ada per-rilis-an _game_ terbaru di mall."

Perlu ditekankan Suho, usia 21 bukannya tambah dewasa malah tambah bersikap seperti anak kecil.

"Aku tidak jamin kalau eomma atau appa sudah tidur saat ini, atau mereka sekarang sudah ada dibelakangmu."

Suho memandang kearah belakang Jongin untuk melihat wajah marah kedua orang tuanya. Perlahan tapi pasti, Jongin memutar badannya dan mencoba tersenyum meskipun terlihat memaksa.

"Appa~ Eomma~." tanpa meminta maaf, Jongin melesatkan dirinya masuk ke rumah.

"Aku pulang~." Suho memeluk eomma _-_ nya penuh sayang.

Melihat istrinya dan anaknya yang masih berpelukan mesra sampai ke ruang tamu, Mr. Kim berdemeh pelan.

"Sebaiknya kau cari pacar, jangan eomma-mu terus yang kau peluk Myeonnie." seru Mr. Kim.

"Aku tidak mau selain eomma~." Suho menjulurkan lidahnya kearah appa-nya.

"Tidur sana! Kau besok kan sekolah." bentak Mr. Kim yang masih memasang wajah marahnya.

Oh ternyata kepala keluarga Kim sekarang tengah cemburu kepada anak pertamanya, yang masih setia memeluk istrinya.

"Baiklah Tuan Kim Siwon-ssi. Saya akan segera tidur. Selamat berkerja dikantor, aku akan mengunjungi anda disana." ucap Suho se-formal mungkin kepada appa-nya.

Selanjutnya dia berlari keatas agar tidak mendapatkan pukulan telak dari sang appa. Appa Suho hendak melempar Suho dengan bantal sofa sebelum tanganya ditahan dengan lembut oleh sang istrinya, Sooyoung.

"Appa juga harus tidur."

Sang suami menghembuskan nafas panjangnya, dilirik kamar anak pertamanya yang terletak dilantai dua dan bersebelahan dengan kamar adiknya.

"Kau tamat Kim Joonmyeon."

"Sudahlah appa! Kau ini, dengan anakmu sendiri seperti itu!" tutur Sooyoung denga tegas.

"Aku akan menjodohkannya dengan anak temanku. Lihat saja nanti Myeonnie ku yang manis."

"APPA~."

"Iya iya, aku berhenti!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam hari bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mandi, tapi itu lain halnya untuk Jongin. Jongin yang sudah selesai membersihkan badannya, segera berlari mengambil benda persegi panjang yang berdering disaku jaketnya.

Ada dua pesan yang tertera saat Jongin membuka kunci dihandphonenya.

 _ **From : 010-0127-1152**_

 _ **Ku tunggu kau besok ditempat biasanya jam 9 malam.**_

 _ **Kalau kau tidak datang maka kau yang kalah dalam perlombaan ini.**_

 _ **Sent at 21:23**_

Jongin membuka satu pesan lagi yang nomernya sama dengan yang pertama.

 _ **From : 010-0127-1152**_

 _ **Jangan lupa kau bawa gadismu yang kau bicarakan tadi padaku.**_

 _ **Dan aku akan membawa gadisku juga nanti dihadapanmu.**_

 _ **Kris Wu**_

 _ **Sent at 21:25**_

Jongin mengedip beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya dia menyembunyikan wajahnya ke bantal dan mulai berteriak histeris.

"Aku bisa gila ini! Tadikan aku hanya berbohong dengan naga tengik itu. Dan kenapa dia menyuruhku membawa gadis segala?"

"Siapa yang mau berpura-pura menjadi pacarku..." Jongin mulai kehilangan kesadarannya(?) dengan memukul kepalanya dengan bantal.

"Ah! Suho hyeong bisa membantuku besok!"

 _ **To : 010-0127-1152**_

 _ **Persiapkan dirimu Ice prince, untuk menghadapi Kim Jongin besok malam.**_

 _ **Jangan lupa kau harus membawa gadis yang kau katakan sexy itu dihadapanku ya.**_

 _ **Dan berikan aku penawaran yang terbaik untuk pesta kita. Kkk~**_

 _ **Sent at 22:30**_

Setelah membalas pesan, Jongin membuang Handphone-nya kepingir kasur dan dirinya mulai berlayar kedalam perahu mimpi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TBC

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N** :

Hai, hai, hai~ berjumpa dengan saia dengan cerita baru/lihat_ff_yg_tbc_/ yap, gampar saia karena php-in reader sekalian dengan ff yg gak tau mau dibawa kemana. Oh, btw baru kasih tahu kalau saia ganti username ya? Yg dulunya **Jenny Park** sekarang jadi **JaeniCavallone**. Ada yg inget dengan ff dulu kala kah? Plis jawab plis.

Sekian dari curcol gaje saia, semoga cerita kali ini lebih semangat. Bye~

* * *

 _ **-Jae-**_

07.19.16


	2. Offering

**Coffee-Latte** **©JaeniCavallone**

 **KrisHo and KaiHun**

 **WARNING : Boyxboy, DLDR!, TYPO(S) bertebaran dimana-mana, OOC, EYD Belum Benar.**

 **Disclaimer : Exo members belong to God but this story is mine. Don't Plagiat and Bash.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Coffee-Latte**

 **.**

 **.**

[ **Offering** ]

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana dikediaman Tuan Kim saat pagi menjelang adalah suasana yang tidak dapat dikatakan santai ataupun tegang untuk saat ini. Biasanya mereka akan makan dengan tenang, dan biasanya juga sedikit keributan yang dilakukan oleh Kim _Brother_.

"Kenapa appa memotong uang jajanku lagi? Ini sudah yang kelima kalinya!" seru si bungsu dengan tampang melasnya.

"Kenapa Jongin pergi dari rumah tanpa berpamitan dengan appa ataupun eomma? Ini sudah yang ke sepuluh kalinya!" seru sang Appa dengan menirukan logat yang dibuat sama persis dengan anaknya.

"Appa~."

"Jongin~."

Suho hanya mengunyah roti isinya dalam diam dan mengamati wajah aneh kedua orang anggota keluarganya dengan malas.

"Bisakah kalian berhenti? Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya aku menonton adengan _drama queen_ murahan ini."

Suho berucap enteng dan dirinya berubah menjadi patung saat appa dan adiknya menembakan sebuah peluru _death glare_ tepat mengenai hati kecilnya _._ Apa dia salah bicara? Itu kan fakta, bahwa yang dilakukan appa dan _dongsaeng_ -nya saat ini mirip dengan drama yang selalu eomma-nya tonton sehabis pulang arisan.

"Diam!"

Sebegitu sunyinya ruang makan sampai teriakan Mr. Kim dan Jongin dengan jelas menggema dan memenuhi gendang telinga Suho saat ini. Sebenarnya ini rumah atau gua sih? Kenapa ada dua beruang bulu coklat yang ada disini.

Orang tercantik(?) Sekeluarga itu hanya tertawa sambil tangannya sibuk mencuci piring kotor. Menggelengkan kepalanya kalau itu adalah hal yang sangat wajar dikeluarganya saat pagi menjelang.

"Habiskan sarapan kalian, apa kalian ingin terlambat? Termasuk kau Jonginnie."

"Aku selesai. Aku pergi dulu eomma, appa."

" _Ya_ hyeong! Tunggu aku. Anyeong eomma... Err appa." Jongin segera menyusul kakanya yang sudah lebih dulu pergi dari ruang makan.

"Kau tidak berangkat appa?"

Sang suami tersadar dan melihat angka dijam tangannya yang sudah menunjukan angkan 07:13 KST.

"Dua menit lagi."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suho mendudukan pantatnya dikursi terdepan disamping kursi pengemudi, Jongin lah yang mengemudikannya untuk hari ini. Kerena Suho tidak mau mengendari mobilnya yang dibelikan appa-nya seminggu yang lalu.

Dengan cepat Jongin melajukan mobil _sport_ miliknya kejalanan Kota Seoul di pagi hari. Untungnya cuaca hari ini cerah. Sebab itu Jongin membuka atap mobilnya dan menancapkan gas.

Jongin membuka pembicaraan dengan kakaknya karena sedari tadi belum ada yang mulai berbocara. Biasanya kedua kakak beradik itu sering ribut mempermasalahkan hal-hal yang kecil.

"Hyeong?"

"Ada apa?"

Cepat, memang dengan cepatnya Suho menjawab sapaan Jongin dan itu membuatnya menjadi gugup.

"Nanti malam hyeong ada acara tidak?"

Suho menghentikan kegiatannya mengutak atik ponselnya dan memandang heran kearah Jongin. Tidak biasanya adiknya menanyakan hal biasa seperti itu.

"Tidak, jadwalku di- _cafe_ hanya ada Hari Senin, Selasa, Kamis, Jumat dan Sabtu."

"Hyeong bisa bilang kalau hyeong libur Hari Rabu dan Minggu. Tanpa harus menyebutkan semua nama harinya." tekan Jongin dengan malasnya.

Sedangkan Suho tertawa mendengar penuturan Jongin kepadanya.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Dengan bersamaannya pertanyaan Suho kepada Jongin, mobil _sport_ milik Jongin sudah memasuki area parkir sekolah yang bisa dikatakan luas.

" _Ya ya ya_ , kau belum menjawabku JongJong!"

Suho yang ditinggal begitu saja mencoba menyusul adik kurang ajarnya.

" _Ya_ Jong-."

"Sudahlah Suho... Kau akan membuat telingaku jebol mendengar oceganmu."

"Dan jangan berfikir macam-macam hanya karena aku mengantarmu!"

Jongin dengan penuh tekanan sedikit membentak Suho dihadapan para mahasiswa lainnya yang ada disekitar mereka. Apa lagi, Jongin memanggil Suho tanpa sebutan hyeong diakhir namanya. Kau kejam kepada kakakmu sendiri.

Jongin meninggalkan Suho yang masih membatu mendengar perkataan Jongin padanya, dan sebuah dering di handphonenya mengalihkan pikiran tentang sikap dingin Jongin padanya.

Suho merogoh saku celananya dan membuka kunci layarnya dengan mengeser jarinya dilayar handphonenya. Dirinya bisa melihat nama yang disana dengan jelas.

 _ **From : Kim JongJonginnie (010-8723-1563)**_

 _ **Apa ini nomermu Suho**_ **hyeong** _ **?**_

 _ **Kalau benar aku minta maaf karena membentakmu didepan umum seperti itu.**_

 _ **Aku melakukannya kerena tadi ada teman kerjamu yang bernama Himchin dan satunya tadi melihatmu bersamaku.**_

 _ **Kau kan pernah bilang kalau semua orang yang bekerja dicafe milik Chanyeol**_ **hyeong** _ **tidak mengenalmu sebagai kakaku. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf.**_

 _ **Saranghae hyeong... Chu~~**_

 _ **Sent at 08:02**_

Amarah Suho berkurang dengan datangnya pesan dari Jongin barusan. Dia ingat kalau dirinya menutupi semua tentang dirinya adalah anak dari pembisnis terkaya Kim Siwon, adik dari Kim Jongin dan semua hal tentang dirinya yang menjadi CEO diperusahaan J&C _group_.

Tapi diisi pesan yang pertama tadi Jongin menulis kalau "Apa ini nomermu Suho hyeong?" jadi selama ini dia tidak pernah menyimpan nomer orang lain, termasuk kakak kandungnya sendiri? Adik macam apa itu!

"Aku kira kau memang benar membentakku Jonginnie."

Suho sekarang sudah berada dikelasnya dan tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Himchan dan Daehyun disini. Jadi orang yang dimaksud Jongin tadi adalah mereka?

"Oh kau Suho kan, berarti aku tidak salah lihat tadi?"

"Daehyun? Himchan? Ternyata kalian sekolah disini juga? Kenapa kalian tidak bilang huh?" Daehyun dan Himchan tersenyum canggung dihadapan Suho.

"Kita berdua mendapatkan jadwal Hari Senin dan Rabu untuk jam pagi dan Kamis sampai Sabtu untuk jam malam, kita kan masih semester 2." jelas Daehyun dan diangguki teman disampingnya.

Suho tersenyum memperlihatkan _eyesmile_ andalannya kepada teman yang dia kenal di- _cafe_ milik Chanyeol.

"Wah, jadi hanya Hari Rabu saja ya kita akan bertemu?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Himchan antusian.

"Pasalnya aku sudah mau mendapatkan gelar _master_ , dan jadwalku hanya Hari Rabu sampai Sabtu dijam pagi."

"Ternyata kau pandai juga diusiamu ya? Tidak seperti Himchan yang belum mengumpulkan tugasnya selama dua bulan." tutur Daehyun.

Himchan yang mendapati teman baikanya menjelekannya didepan Suho langsung memberi _death glare_ ampuhnya.

"Tadi kau berangkat bersama Jongin bukan?" tanya Daehyun.

"Kau punya hubungan apa dengan si dancer hitam itu?"

Himchan bertanya sambil memandang lekat-lekat kemanik milik Suho yang begitu lembut. Dan inilah yang Suho takuti, membohongi temannya sendiri.

"Aku... Dia hanya menawariku untuk berangkat bersama, karena ruma kami searah."

Melihat Daehyun dan Himchan yang percaya pernyataannya barusan membuat Suho bernafas legi.

"Tapi kau benar-benar tidak mempunyai hubungan apa-apa kan dengannya?"

Daekhyun tentu saja berani mengeplak kepala mulus Himchan dengan tangannya, bisa-bisanya temannya ini bertanya yang aneh-aneh terhadap Suho, atau jangan-jangan Himchan menyukai Jongin?

"Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku?"

"Karena kau bodoh!"

"Terserah!"

Suho tertawa melihat tingkah konyol kedua rekan kerjanya di- _cafe_ milik Chanyeol yang sekarang malah kejar-kejaran untuk saling memuluk kepala masing-masing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terlihat namja bersurai _blonde gray_ sedang mengarahkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru area parkir. Mencari seseorang yang tadi pagi dia bentak dihadapan orang banyak.

Saat indra penglihatannya menemukan sesosok yang dicarinya, namja itu segera melambai(?) Kearahnya dan berteriak.

"Hyeong! Hyeong!"

Suho yang memang tidak terlalu fokus mendadak kaget saat mendengar teriakan dari oramg yang dia kenal.

"Jongin!" seru Suho.

Suho berlari mendatangi Jongin dan mendadak memukul bahu Jongin sedikit keras.

" _Appo_! Kenapa kau memukulku sih hyeong?"

"Salahmu tadi kau membentaku, dan kau tidak memanggilku dengan hyeong?!"

"Kan aku sudah minta maaf tadi. Ayo kita pulang!"

Jongin menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan melajukan mobilnya kembali menjelajahi jalanan kota Seoul.

"Hari ini Suho hyeong libur kan?" Suho mengangguk.

"Hyeong mau kan menemaniku ke arena balap nanti malam?"

"..."

"Hyeong?"

"..."

"Suho hyeong?"

"Apa kau bilang arena balap tadi?" tanya Suho yang disetujui oleh Jongin.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku? Kau kan bisa mengajak Baekhyun atau Chanyeol?"

Jongin menghentikan mobilnya saat lampu lalu lintas berwarna merah.

"Ayolah hyeong, yang cocok hanya kau seorang."

Sebentar, yang cocok? Memangnya Suho cocok jadi apa? Jangan-jangan ada yang tidak beres disini.

"Cocok jadi apa?"

"Jadi yeoja pastinya!"

Jongin dan Suho saling berpandangan tanpa ada yang berbicara antara mereka. Sampai akhirnya bunyi klaksound(?) Mobil dibelakang mereka menyadarkan jiwa mereka kembali keraga masing-masing. Buru-buru Jongin tancap gas dan tidak mempedulikan orang yang melihatnya tadi.

"Bagaimana hyeong?"

"Bagaimana apanya?"

Kalau ini adalah _anime_ pasti diatas kepala Jongin sudah ada beberapa garis vertikal berwarna hitam. Sebenarnya hyeong-nya ini benar-benar pintar atau benar-benar lebih pintar sih?

"Hyeong mau kan menyamar menjadi yeojadan berpura-pura menjadiyeoja _chingu_ -ku?"

"Apa? Aku tidak mau! Kau kan bisa menyewa _fans_ fanatikmu yang selalu mengejarmu."

" _Jebal_ ~, hanya Suho hyeong lah yang cocok. Aku akan mengantikan mu bekerja di- _cafe_ deh?"

Suho melirik dari ekor matanya. Apa yang dikatakan Jongin tadi? Mengantikan dia bekerja di- _cafe_? Ini menarik.

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus menggantikanku selama satu bulan penuh."

Duk!

"Ak!" Suho mengeluh kesakitan didaerah kepalanya karena Jongin mengerem mendadak. Ini yang tidak disukai Suho dari Jongin, bersikap mendadak.

"Kenapa satu bulan? Satu minggu saja lah?"

"Satu bulan atau tidak?"

Suho memberikan pilihannya kepada Jongin dan sesekali mengosok kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut. Apa Jongin tidak tahu tata kerama kepada orang yang lebih tua darinya!

"Dua minggu deh hyeong?"

"Tiga? Tiga minggu? Kalau kau tidak mau aku juga tidak mau. Bagaimana?"

Jongin menghela nafasnya untuk pertama kalinya hari ini. Kalau bukan karena gengsi dan harga dirinya itu mungkin Jongin tidak akan memohon seperti anjing.

" _Deal_?"

" _Deal_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah lebih dari empat puluh lima menit Jongin duduk manis menunggu kakaknya yang belum keluar dari toko yang dimasuki kakaknya, lebih tepatnya karena dipaksa oleh Jongin.

Jongin mulai lelah dan dirinya menundukan kepalanya untuk memilih memandang sepatunya yang bagus. Dirinya mendadak menengadah saat ada sepasang kaki berbalut sepatu _high heel_ merah sedang menyentuh ujung sepatunya.

"Kau harus tanggung jawab Jonginnie!"

Tanggung jawab untuk apa? Apa Jongin mencuri pakaian dalam lagi(?) Atau yang lebih parahnya Jongin sudah meng-hamili gadis dihadapannya. Ditambah gadis itu belum pernah dia kenal.

Yeoja itu sedang berdiri dihadapannya dengan memakai _dress_ warna hitam selutut dan beberapa hiasan bunga di sekitar pinggangnya. Rambutnya terurai berwarna coklat gelap sampai ke pundak dan ada tambahan poni imut menutupi dahi Suho dengan rapi.

"Nu- _Nuguseyo_?" Jongin bertanya dengan gugup.

Yeojaitu malah memiringkan kepalanya tannda bingung. Yeoja itu tidak tahu kalau dirinya membuat Jongin menjadi tambah salat tingkah karena perbuatannya.

"Apa?"

"Kau siapa?"

"Aku hyeong-mu Jonginnie? Apa kau tidak mengenaliku eoh?"

Jongin memperhatikan yeoja didepannya dari bawah sampai atas? Ini beneran(?) Suho? Kenapa tambah tinggi saja... maksudnya bertambah cantik. Dia terlihat seperti seorang model di sampul majalah _play boy_ yang selalu Zelo tawari. Jika ditambahkan bando bertelinga kelinci mungkin bisa membuat serigala malam kehilangan akalnya. -untuk sesaat Jongin juga merasa menjadi serigala kehilangan akal saat memandang Suho dengan pakaian itu. Terlalu seksi meski masih kalah dengan ABS yang ditunjukkan Baekhyun pada Jongin minggu lalu.

Lihat saja lengan dan paha yang seputih dan mungkin juga sehalus kain sutra itu nyatanya adalah milik laki-laki yang bahkan kakak kandungnya sendiri. Jongkin berani taruhan jika dia memberika foto Suho seperti ini kepada Zelo, anak itu mungkin akan mimisan dan pingsan ditempat hanya melihat paha milik Suho. Oh, Jongin geli sendiri membayangkannya.

"Suho hyeong? Kau Suho hyeong kah? Wah~ aku tak menyangka kalau hyeong pantas memakai pakaian wanita seperti ini."

PLAK!

"Aww."

Apa salah Jongin sebenarnya? Jongin kan hanya bermaksud untuk memuji, sekali lagi memuji kecantikan kakaknya. Lalu apa masalahnya sampai Suho memukul kepalanya. Meskipun badan Suho terbilang kecil dibandingkan dengan adiknya, tapi perlu diketahu kalau tenaganya melebihi tenaga Jongin.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau Jongin!" tuduh Suho.

"Bukan salahku kalau hyeong juga menyetujuinya." bantah Jongin.

Mereka tidak sadar kalau ada seseorang disamping mereka yang sedari tadi memonton mereka sambil berfikir kalau mereka sedang bertengkar, meskipun tidak ada adengan jambak-jambakkan(?) rambut.

"Maaf tuan, tapi semua ini belum anda bayar?" ucap seseorang itu yang ber- _tag name_ Sulli.

"Benarkah? Oh ini."

Jongin memberikan kartu ATM miliknya kepada Sulli dan menunggu Sulli mengembalikan ke Jongin.

Mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan mall dengan rasa canggung dan sesekali Suho mengoceh mempermasalahkan pendeknya rok yang dipilihkan Jongin tadi. Suho tak tahu bahwa dalam hati Jongin tersenyum jahat melihat tingkah laku kakak laki-lakinya itu.

" _Aku yakin kau tak akan bisa mengalihkan pandanganmu kepada yeoja lain selain Suho meski kau membawa pacar cantikmu nanti malam."_

Jongin melirik jam tangan miliknya, tepat pukul 20:46 KST. Tinggal 2 jam lagi balapan akan dimulai.

" _Kalau Suho hyeong bukan kakak kandungku, aku pasti sudah membuatmu jadi milikku Suho."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

THANKS TO FOLLOW, FAVORIT, REVIEW ALL

Foll : **[** **Baby Magnae** **] [** **BearBunny** **] [** **IchaPJY** **] [** **JeonSkies** **] [** **Keimi13** **] [** **KrisHo12** **] [** **Nurfadillah** **] [** **Yuana962** **] [** **kaisaria88** **] [** **krishobtches** **] [** **melianairfani** **] [** **minamintsoo** **] [** **nadira12** **] [** **relks88** **]**

Fav **: [BearBunny] [BrownBearBabyBunny] [Leewufan] [Nurfadillah] [Yuana962] [jaei100] [kaisaria88] [nadira12] [relks88] [sekaaaaaai]**

Rev : **[BrownBearBabyBunny] [** **asdindas** **]** **[** **Yuana962** **]** [kaihun520] [KookieL] [Numpang lewat] [riri myeon] [Guest] [Guest] **[** **BearBunny** **]** **[** **parkbyunCBKHKHnHS** **]** **[** **relks88** **]**

* * *

 **A/N** :

Chap 2 selesai dengan selamat lahir batin. Terimakasih atas dukungannya kawan-kawan terkasih, so sweet/plak/ oh, adakah yg mau lihat referensi dari gaun Suho? Kalau ada yg mau saya kasih ling-nya di Chap 3 nanti.

Soal kalimat terakhir Kai jangan di masukkan ke hati, langung ke jantung aja ya/slap/ gak, bohong kok. Itu Cuma sebatas hayalan/pemikiran Kai semata, aslinya sih bakalan kelepek2 sama keseksiannya Sehun.

Saia gak janji bakalan update cepat ya, See you next Chap!

* * *

 _ **-Jae-**_

07.30.16


	3. FIND

**Coffee-Latte** **©JaeniCavallone**

 **KrisHo and KaiHun**

 **WARNING : Boyxboy, DLDR!, TYPO(S) bertebaran dimana-mana, OOC, EYD Belum Benar.**

 **Disclaimer : Exo members belong to God but this story is mine. Don't Plagiat and Bash.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Coffee-Latte**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[FIND]**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa eomma tidak melahirkan hyeong sebagai wanita saja sih?"

Ingin rasanya Jongin tertawa karena melihat hyeong-nya yang sangat pas memakai pakaian wanita disampingnya. Suho masih saja terus merasa risih dibagian kepala karena _wig_ yang dia gunakan, dengan sesekali melirik dengan tajam kearah adik yang kurang diajar ini.

"Ini, pakai jakutku kalau hyeong kedinginan."

Jongin melirik jaket kulitnya yang tersampir dipinggir kursi yang diduduki Suho. Tanpa menunggu lama, Suho memakai jaket itu.

Asal kalian tahu, _dress_ yang dipakai Suho tidak memiliki lengan sama sekali. Dan udara malam hari ini sangat dingin baginya. Memang sangat dingin diingat satu bulan lagi sang matahari sengan mengarah ke belahan bumi bagian selatan. Seharusnya Suho tadi membawa jaketnya sendiri, jaket Jongin berbau busuk.

"Kau belum mencuci jaketmu?"

"Kenapa? Apa baunya sudah tercium?"

Jongin mekirik dengan ekor matanya untuk melihat ekpresi wajah Suho yang terkejut. Kalau saja Suho benar-benar terlahir sebagai _yeoja_ dan statusnya bukan kakak Jongin, pasti Jongin akan menjadikan Suho sebagai _yeojachingu-_ nya. Meskipun pemikiran itu tak akan pernah terwujud, karena... Jongin mengakui dirinya lebih menyukai namja.

"Heh?! Kau benar-benar belum mencucinya?"

"Itu baru kemarin aku cuci hyeong-ku yang manis~."

Mengoda kakaknya memang selalu berhasil. Lihat saja wajah Suho sekarang muncul semburat merah, meskipun tidak terlalu jelas. Ah, manisnya, batin Jongin.

Hanya 10 menit perjalan dan Jongin menghentikan mobilnya perlahan karena jalanan yang sudah ramai dengan orang-orang. Dia parkirkan mobilnya ketepi dan segera turun. Suho melepas jaket Jongin dan menyusul adiknya yang sudah ber- _what up_ -an(?) Dengan teman-temannya.

"Wah ternyata tipemu tinggi juga Jongin. Dia imut badannya juga memuaskan." seru namja jakun yang tengah merangkul leher Jongin.

"Aku kira kau tidak normal."

Kalimat itu membuat Jongin sedikit merasa itu adalah... emm ejekan yang membuatnya menyadari sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sudah lama dia ingat, namun tak dapat dia sampaikan.

Suho merasa risih saat teman-teman Jongin menperhatikannya dan ditambah namja yang berada tak jauh darinya. Dianya terkejut saat tahu kalau ada banyak _yeoja_ berpakaian mini berada disini. Jadi kebiasaan Jongin adalah seperti ini? Menonton wanita berpakaian kurang bahan ini? Oh apakah belum cukup pemandangan dari ibunya yang diakui Suho lebih cantik dan bahenol ketimbang wanita disini?

"Myeonnie jangan takut seperti itu. Oppa kan ada disini menemanimu."

Jongin mengalungkan tangannya kepingang kakaknya yang sumpah demi apa! Sangat ramping seperti pingang milik eomma _-_ nya. Jadi itu sebabnya _appa_ -nya selalu menegur dan melarang eommaagar tidak mengemil terlalu banyak, karena berat Suho itu terbukti lebih ramping dibandingkan eomma-nya.

" _Ne_ , Jongin... Oppa." Suho tersenyum canggung.

Tolong potong lidah atau lebih baik membunuh Suho sekarang. Rasanya dia ingin muntah saat lidahnya dipaksa untuk mengucapkan kata oppa barusan didepan umum. Rasanya juga lidahnya seperti terbelit sesuatu didalam mulutnya. Suho adalah namja bukan _yeoja_! Kalau perlu Suho bisa menunjukan itunya didepan umum... eh, tidak..itu berlebih!

"Ternyata kau menepati janjimu, Kkamjong." seru seseorang.

Orang itu berjalan kearah Jongin dan diikuti oleh _yeoja_ yang benar-benar kelewat _sexy_ , dengan _dress_ warna merah yang sedikit kekurangan bahan(?) Hingga bagian paha dan lututnya terlihat menggoda iman orang yang melihatnya. Jongin akui dia mungkin lebih cocok menjadi model majalah porno dengan tubuh putih mulus itu.

 _Dress_ itu membuat kulit putih pucatnya semakin terlihat putih seperti gamping/ohlupakan. Rambut hitam panjang sedikit bergelombang yang dia biarkan terurai tanpa ada poni menambah kesan cantik dan "nakal" bersamaan. Dia terlihat seperti _Miss World_ dengan pakain yang membelit ditubuh rampingnya. Suho taruhan kalau baju itu baju yang mahal.

"Kau juga Tuan muda bau jengkol Kris Wu."

"Bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja acaranya?" tanya Zelo mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Namja berambut coklat kental bernama Kris tadi tidak henti-hentinya melepaskan pandangannya kearah Suho. Dirinya seperti melihat seorang yang pernah ditemui saat manik coklat muda milik Suho bertemu dengan pandangannya. Ya Kris pernah bertemu dengannya, tapi kapan?

"Baiklah. Tapi, bisakah kita membicarakan taruhan kali ini apa?"

Jongin menarik tubuh mungil Suho untuk lebih dekat dengannya. Dia tahu kalau _rival_ balapan mobil itu sedang memperhatikan yeojachingu _-_ nya... koreksi, kakak kandungnya.

"Kau minta apa?" tanya Kris _to the point_.

"Bagaimana koleksi mobil _sport_ -mu yang baru saja kau beli seminggu yang lalu?"

Kris menaikan satu alisnya, menatap dengan senyum kearah Jongin. Benarkah Jongin hanya meminta mobilnya saja? kecil sekali permintaan namja _tan_ itu.

" _Deal_! Dan aku meminta yeoja-mu untuk menemaniku malam ini."

Oh _hell_?! Apa Suho tidak salah dengar. Yeoja-mu? Yeoja-nya Jongin, dan, dan itu adalah dirinya bukan? Lebih buruknya lagi namja yang Suho tahu bernama Kris itu meminta untuk menemaninya malam ini? Menemani untuk apa? Apa maksud ini semua sebenarnya.

"Yeoja-ku?"

Rasanya Suho ingin melarikan diri segera dari skenario yang telam membuat hidup Suho akan berjalan buruk kedepannya.

"Kau kira aku menyetujui permintaanmu?"

"Oh maaf, kalau aku memberikan Myeonnie ku yang berharga ini kepada namja _byuntae_ sepertimu, pasti aku akan menyesal." lanjut Jongin.

Terdengar sorak-sorak bergembira(?) Disana-sini saat dengan gagahnya Jongin melindungi malaikat kecilnya. Oh coba pikirkan dengan logis, kalau sampai Suho tidak pulang bersamanya malam ini dan kedua orang tuanya tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya pada anak tersayang keluarga Kim ini.

Pastilah Jongin akan mendapatkan rumah masa depannya lebih cepat dari waktu yang ditentukan. Rumah yang sangat nyaman untuk orang-orang yang sudah kehilangan nyawa mereka, dengan kata lain kuburan.

"Myeonnie? Namanya tak lebih bagus dari Hunnie ku."

Yeoja itu menurut saja saat Kris memeluk pinggangnya posesif. Yeoja itu harus bertahan, atau uang yang dijanjikan Kris kepadanya lenyap seketika. Mudah sekali bukan, hanya menuruti permintaan Kris lalu mendapatkan uang? Mungkin hanya didalam pikiran Sehun seorang.

"Ayolah Kkamjong, dia hanya gadis biasa. Diluar sana masih ada yeoja _sexy_ melebihi dirinya." ucap Kris.

"Kalau kau perlu tahu, aku tidak akan melepaskannya seumur hidupku. Meskipun ada banyak gadis diluar sana yang lebih _sexy_ dibandingkan Myeonnie."

Suho bersemu ria karena... Dinginnya angin malam yang membuat pipi dan hidungnya memerah seketika. =o= Apalagi ditambah dia tidak mengunakan jaket ataupun celana panjang, jelas karena Suho mengenakan gaun malam. Jadi Jongin menyetujui kalau Suho itu _sexy_ , oh ingatkan Suho agar membantu menyelesaikan tugas kampus milik Jongin.

"Kau tidak seru Kkamjong. Apa kau takut kau akan kalah melawanku?"

"Takut? Tidak ada yang ku takuti didunia ini."

" _Tentunya aku takut dengan appa dan eomma kalau membuat anak pewaris perusahaan mereka akan dilecehkan dengan tidak senonoh oleh mu."_

Jongin tahu konsekuensinya kalau dia berhadapan dengan eomma dan appa-nya. Kalau berhadapan dengan eomma-nya sih Jongin mungkin tidak akan diperbolehkan untuk membawa mobil selama seminggu.

Tapi kalau appa-nya, ugh Jongin angkat tangan, dirinya sudah merasakan tersiksanya kartu ATM miliknya diambil paksa dan dirinya tidak boleh menggunakannya selama hampir sebulan penuh. Itu siksaat terberat yang Jongin rasakan, neraka ketujuh kalau Jongin menyebut bencana itu tadi.

"Kau payah Kkamjong! Lagi pula aku takkan berbua apa-apa kepada yeojachingu-mu itu."

"Kalau kau menolaknya, berarti kau kalah dalam taruhan hari ini, bagaimana?" lanjut Kris.

Tangan Jongin mengepal menahan amarah karena perkataan Kris tadi. Dia tak akan menang kalau berurusang dengan Kris.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, aku setuju!"

"Pegang janjimu. Kalau sampai Myeonnie kenapa-kenapa, kubunuh kau!"

Suho membulatkan matanya menatap kaget kepada Jongin, apa-apaan ini! Kenapa harus dirinya? Kenapa? Kris yang didepan Jongin dan Suho meyunggingkan senyum kemenangan.

"Jong? Apa yang kau lakukan!" bentak Suho tidak terima.

"Tenanglah, aku akan mengalahkannya dan membawa mobil baru."

"Itu bukan masalahnya!"

"Aku janji." tegas Jongin.

Suho memilih berdiam diri melihat Jongin yang mulai berjalan meningalkannya untuk mengambil mobil. Dia alihkan pandangannya kearah Kris yang ternyata sudah mamandangnya dengan tatapan tajam bak elang.

Suho semakin kaget saat penglihatannya menangkap isarat dari bibir _sexy_ milik Kris.

"Aku akan mendapatkanmu nanti."

Tubuhnya serasa tegang mengetahui gerakan bibir itu ditunjukan Kris kepadanya. Kiamat sudah dekat bagimu Kim Joonmyeon. Suho merasakan ketegangan ketika mata tajam milik Kris menatapnya penuh makna.

"Apa kau akan menang kali ini?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku yakin akan menang kali ini."

Kris tersenyum kearah Sehun. Itu bukan senyum biasa, Sehun sendiri bisa merasakan kalau senyum itu menandakan keyakinan untuk mendapatkan yang diinginkan Kris sekarang, Suho.

"Ah, kalau aku menang kau bisa mengambil mobil merahku yang ada digarasi."

Mendengar kata mobil merah memuat Sehun tersenyum, siapa sih yang tidak merasa senang kalau diberi hadia dengan cuma-cuma? Orang bodoh? Itu pasti mungkin.

Gadis itu tersenyum tipis, mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Kris dan membisikkan kata-kata yang hanya mereka yang tahu.

"Aku mendukungmu hyeong."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di ruangan yang bisa dikatakan besar dan mewah, ada sebuah meja yang cukup besar yang sudah diisi oleh empat orang. Mereka menyantap sajian yang tadi mereka pesan, sambil sesekali berbincang atau melontarkan candaan untuk menambah keakraban mereka. Ya, meskipun mereka sudah kenal lebih dari 15 tahun lamanya.

Pria paruh baya yang mengenakan setelan jas berwarna hitam membuka pembicaraan serius kali ini.

"Bagaimana kabar anak kalian yang kuliah di Amerika, Tuan Wu?" tanyanya antusias.

"Oh dia sudah kembali semingu yang lalu, tentunya dengan gelar yang dibawanya kesihi."

Pria paruh baya itu sedikit terkejut saat mendengarnya, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum. senyumnya sangat tampan, hingga istrinya tertular senyum itu(?).

"Apa dia akan menjadi penerus mu?"

Oh! Ini mungkin pembicaraan antara pembisnis.

"Mungkin juga, tapi butuh usaha untuk memaksanya." ucapnya sambil mengaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

Wanita cantik yang mendengar percakapan dari sang suami mereka hanya menyunggingkan senyumnya. Mereka tidak ingin ikut campur dalam masalah suami mereka masing-masing.

"Berapa umur anak anda Tuan Wu?"

"Mungkis dua tahun lebih tua dibandingkan dengan anak pertama anda Tuan Kim."

"Apa dia sudah punya pacar?"

Sooyoung dengan terpaksa mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Siwon. Apa yang dia picarakan tadi? Kepo sekali sampai dia bertanya tentang pacar segala. Atau jangan-jangan perkataannya kemarin...

"Tidak, dia lebih memilih keluar bersama teman-temannya daripada mencari pacar."

"Memangnya ada apa ya?" lanjutnya.

Jangan bilang ini tentang per-

"Bagaimana kalau anakmu dan anakku kita jodohkan?"

-Jodohan.

Ah Sooyoung bisa gila kalau lama-lama disini. Dia melihat temannya yang bernama Seohyun masih mempertahankan senyumnya. Apa suaminya benar-benar cemburu karena kedekatan anaknya kepada istri tercinta? Tapi kalau cemburu kan tidak begini juga keles(?)

"Bagaimana ya?"

"Ayolah Wu Kyuhyun, dimana sisi devil-hmptt!"

Mereka bertiga melebarkan matanya masing-masing melihat kejadian didepan matanya secara langsung, tanpa ada _sponsor_. Kyuhyun dengan teganya menjejelkan(?) sepotong _dessert_ yang berjenis _cake_ kedalam mulut Siwon.

"Akan aku bicarakan dengannya nanti."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam ini mungkin adalah malam yang paling Suho benci dalam sejarah permalaman(?) sepanjang abad. Dirinya sekarang dengan tidak ikhlas menunggu kendaraan yang akan melintas secara nyata dihadapannya.

"Akan kubunuh kau Jongin kalau kau sampai kalah dari si namja kurang ajar itu!" guma Suho yang masih bisa didengar dengan jelas oleh orang disampingnya.

"Kris tidak akan pernah mengalah untuk mendapatkan mainan barunya."

Sehun yang berada disampingnya memberi tahu fakta yang akan dihadapi Suho nanti. Mainan? Jadi dirinya tidak lebih cuma mainan, bagi si namja itu? terkutuklah kau Jongin kalau kau membuat Suho jatuh ketangan _rival_ -mu.

"Siapa kau?"

Dengan enteng Suho bertanya. Kalau Sehun tidak punya rasa malu, mungkin dia sudah mengambil _high heel_ kutukan ini dan melemparkannya tepat di depan wajah polos bin ajaib milik Suho. Bukan soal pertanyaan Suho tadi, tapi wajah merendahkan Suho yang membuat Sehun harus menambah amarah.

"Aku adiknya."

Hanya bunyi "Oh" yang diucapkan Suho. Sedetik kemudia Suho memandang Sehun dengan mata melotot bak mendapatkan kejutan hari ulang tahun. Dan sikap Suho itu malah membuat Sehun memutar bola matanya bosan. Oh, mungkin kah sebagian besar orang-orang disini menganggap ia pacar Kris?

Sehun malas melihat tampang Suho yang seperti orang bodoh. Oh astaga, disini apa tidak ada kerjaan untuk Sehun? Dirinya sudah mulai bosan menunggu siapa pemenangnya ditemani cebol hitam ini.

"Aku kira kau pacarnya." jelas Suho setelah bersikap wajar.

"Dan kau apanya Kim Jongin?" tanya Sehun balik.

Suho bingung harus menjawab apa kepada Sehun, kalau dia bilan dia juga sama dengannya. Adik dari Jongin... ah tidak dia harus bilan dia kakaknya. Tapi kan Jongin tadi bilang, kalau Suho hanya harus berpura-pura menjadi yeojachingu-nya.

"Aku pacarnya."

"Kau pacarnya?"

Lihatkan tadi? Sepertinya dia memang tidak pantas menjadi yeoja. Buktinya Sehun tidak percaya kepadanya.

"Kau pacarnya? Beruntung-nya Jongin memilikimu _noona_."

Apa yang dibilang Sehun pada Suho tadi? Beruntung? Apa dirinya tidak salah dengar huh? Apa telinganya sudah tuli. Tapi Suho yakin Sehun berkata beruntung, apa maksud kata beruntung itu.

"Mobil Jongin sudah kelihatan!"

Sorak-sorakan mulai terdengar dari penjuru arena, menungu sang pemenang yang dinantikan. Tanpa sadar bibir Suho menyunggingkan senyumnya. Kalau Jongin menang, otomatis Suho akan aman dan kembali kerumah untuk melanjutkan tidurnya. Dan, dan, dan yang lebih membuat Suho bahagia adalah... Jongin besok akan menggantikannya berkerja di- _cafe_.

 _Manisnya~_

Sehun juga tersenyum melihat senyum dari Suho. Ternyata ada senyum seperti malaikat, Sehun kiraeomma-nya mengarang cerita tentang malaikat saat dirinya masih kecil.

Terlihat mobil _sport_ berwarna _platinum_ dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata melaju kencang dari arah utara. Dibelakangnya ada mobil bercat merah _maroon_ takalah melaju dengan kencang sepert ingin menyusul mobil didepannya.

Satu KM lagi kemenangan sudah ada ditangan Jongin. Dia akan merasakan mobil mewah milik Kris tanpa mengeluarkan uang sepeserpun dari tabungannya. Dirinya tersenyum melihat orang-orang yang sudah menunguna.

Sedikit lagi dirinya sampai digaris _fhinis_ , dan terdengarlah teriakan heboh dari orang-orang yang melihat aksi untuk malam ini.

"Aku menang, Myeonnie!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TBC

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

THANKS TO FOLLOW, FAVORIT, REVIEW ALL

Rev : **[BrownBearBabyBunny] [** **relks88** **] [AwKaiHun] [SeKaiYeol28] [KrisHo12]** **[dia luhane** **(chap 1)] [dia luhane (chap 2)] [Nadira12]** **[** **parkbyunCBKHKHnHS** **]** **[minamintsoo] [** **Sky Scrapper's** **] [** **BearBunny** **]** **[** **Raemyoon** **]** [ayayy] [choi yewon11] [kaihun520] **[** **thedolphinduck** **]** [chimchim jeki] **[** **Baby Magnae** **] [** **Sinta669** **] [** **Hyera832** **]**

* * *

 **A/N** :

Pertama-tama, saia minta maaf atas keterlambatan updat fanfic ini, dikarenakan saia sedang tidak dalam kondisi yg sehat. Dan seharusnya fanfic ini sudah up dari hari senin lalu. Tapi untungnya saia gk lupa buat updat ini fanfic. Dan mungkin seterusnya bakalan ada keterlambatan2 lain...

Mungkin ini telat tapi saia masih ingin ngucapin ini/karena gk bisa ikut upacara/

SELAMAT HARI KEMERDEKAAN NEGARA INDONESIA YANG KE-71

Semoga kita diberi kesehatan dan kepintaran yang berlipat ganda

untuk membangun negara indonesia kita yang tercinta ini.

Dan selamat buat rilisnya MV Lotto-nya musiknya itu loh bikin semangat, dan kenapa ayang Suho bakar2 uang gak buat nge-date sama abang wupan di cina...

Sampai ketemu di chap depan. Salam cinta penuh hangat dari jae~

* * *

 _ **-Jae-**_

08.18.16


	4. Feeling

**Coffee-Latte** **©JaeniCavallone**

 **KrisHo and KaiHun**

 **WARNING : Boyxboy, DLDR!, TYPO(S) bertebaran dimana-mana, OOC, EYD Belum Benar.**

 **Disclaimer : Exo members belong to God but this story is mine. Don't Plagiat and Bash.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Coffee-Latte**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Feeling]**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa aku sudah bilang kalau aku yang akan menang?" Kris dengan santainya bersandar disamping mobilnya untuk menungu Jongin mendekat.

Ini kali pertamanya Kris menang dalam balapan melawan Jongin. Dulu-dulu sih mungkin Kris tidak tertarik dengan taruhannya dan memilih untuk mengalah kepada Jongin, tapi kali ini dia tertarik untuk menang dan mengambil hadia istimewa.

"Jangan apa-apakan dia! Kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan Myeonnie ku, akan ku bunuh kau! Kau sudah janji itu!"

"Kau kira aku seseorang yang mudah untuk mengingkari perjanjian kah? Tenang saja Kkamjong."

Kris mendekati Suho dengan perlahan, dia memberikan _smirk_ andalannya kearah Suho. Sikap Kris kepadanya membuat Suho mau tak mau mengaihkan pandangannya kesegarah arah, mencari pelampiasan untuk tidak kembali memandang tepat kemata elang milik Kris. Ada rasa tidak enak saat melihat kilatan mata yang Kris tunjukan tadi. Entahlah, hanya saja Suho tak menyukai tatapan seperti itu.

"Kau... Ikut aku sekarang."

Kris segera menggenggam tangan putih mulus nan halus milik Suho dengan cepat. Menarikanya menuju mobil miliknya dan membawanya masuk kedalam mobil. Tanpa ada perlawanan dan tanpa ada sepatah kata yang diucapkan Suho untuk merespon tindakan Kris itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suho merasakan kalau sikap Kris yang tadi dan sekarang jauh berbeda. Tadi, meskipun hanya sepintas, dirinya terpaku hanya melihat senyum yang diberikan Kris kepadanya.

Buka senyum menyeringai atau sejenisnya, tapi, senyum yang bisa membuat semua orang menghangat hanya dengan melihat senyum itu.

Dijalanan tengah malam Kota Seoul, Suho masih termenung memilirkan sikap lembut Kris kepadanya. Entahlah, tapi perasaannya hanya tenang saat tangan nan besar milik Kris tadi menggenggam lembut tangannya. Sensasi yang belum pernah Suho rasakan selama ini.

"Kau tidak berteriak?" tanya Kris.

"Memangnya kalau aku berteriak kau akan menurunkanku? Atau mengembalikanku kepada Jongin? Tentu jawabannya tidak. Dan tak akan."

Kris tertawa mendengar penuturan polos dari Suho, benar-benar polos. Tak salah kalau dia memilih Suho sebagai hadiahnya, meskipun hanya semalam.

"Kau pintar juga."

Manik mata milik Suho mekirik tajam kearah Kris, orang ini benar-benar membuat orang naik darah. Apa Kris belum pernah merasakan sakit kepala huh? Seperti Jongin.

"Lalu kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Hanya mengetes sesuatu."

Seharusnya ini takan terjadi, seharusnya dia tak akan pernah menuruti permintaan adik bodohnya itu, seharusnya dia dirumah menikmati kasur empuknya, seharusnya, seharusnya... dia dibunuh saja saat ini juga daripada harus bersama dengan namja dengan tampang es lilin cair ini!

Oh pilihan terakhir mungkin tak seharusnya ada didalam pikiran Suho, karena pada dasarnya dia itu tak ingin bunuh diri hanya gegara adiknya yang kalah taruhan dan dirinya sendiri adalah tawaran untuk perlombaan. Arwah Suho bakalan gentayangan kalau itu terjadi.

"Kenapa kau tenang sekali? Kau tak memberontak kepadaku?"

"Biasanya kalau di film-film atau drama, seorang gadis akan berteriak atau bahkan melawan saat seperti ini.

Pertanyaan Kris membuat Suho mau tidak mau memutar bola matanya jenga, itu kan sama saja dengan pertanyaannya tadi. Apa orang bernama Kris itu bodoh atau kurang bodoh? Dan apa itu tadi, jadi jangan bilang lelaki yang sedang menyetir mobil mewah berwarna _platinum_ yang sedang duduk disampinya itu adalah lelaki yang gemar menonton drama dan film-film bertema romansa?

"Aku bukan _yeoja_ , jadi aku takan berteriak kegilaan!" geram Suho tanpa sadar.

 _Wait_ , dia tadi bilang apa? Bukan _yeoja_? BUKAN _YEOJA_? _Y-E-O-J-A_? Ini bencana~.

Sadar kalau ucapannya salah, Suho memilik diam-diam melirik Kris. Tapi orang yang diliriknya hanya memfokuskan pikirannya kejalan raya. Ini aneh bin ajaib. Tapi Suho diam-diam menghela nafas dengan sikap Kris yang mungkin tak menganggap perkataan Suho tadi.

"Kau akan membawaku kemana?"

"Apartemen ku." ucap Kris cepat.

"Heh~." Σ(゜ロ゜;)

Ini bukan acara supertrape atau uji ngali kan(?) Ternyata pikira-pikiran buruk yang terlintas dikepala Suho ternyata benar juga. Malam ini mungkin Kris akan melakukan apa-apa kepada tubuh putih mungil dan _sexy_ –menurut Suho. Ah ini tidak mungkin, teriaknya dalam hati.

"Katanya kau takan melakukan apa-apa kepadaku?"

"Aku takkan melakukan apa-apa kepadamu, tapi kalau sedikit 'permainan' boleh kan?"

Sudah Suho kira ini akan terjadi, jadi senyum lembut itu hanya untuk mengalihkan pikiran buruk yang terus berputar memenuhi otak Suho? Persetanan dengan muka papan triplek milik Kris, dirinya harus segera lari atau akan tamat malam ini.

"Turunkan aku!" perintah Suho.

"Tidak mau!"

 _Hey_! Seorang Kris mana mungkin melepas mainan barunya? Apa lagi mainan ini dapat dinikmati... oh bukan maksudnya dinikmati 'itu'. Meskipun Kris harus mengaku dirinya adalah namja _pervert_ , tapi yakinlah masih ada sisi baik didalam diri Kris, namun itu hanya sedikit.

"Cepat turunkan atau aku akan lompat."

Apa kau memang pintar Suho? Kalau kau benar-benar pintar, coba kau lompat dari mobil yang sedang melaju dengan kecepatan hampir 100 Km/Jam. Mungkin kau sudah bebas dari Kris, tapi kau mendapatkan sakit disekujur tubuh yang kau bilang _sexy_ tadi.

"Lompatlah." pinta Kris.

Terdengar punyi klik saat Suho akan membuka pintu mobil. Dia terus mencobanya tapi hasilya nihil. Ada dugaan kalau pintunya sudah dikunci oleh Kris, dan itu terbukti saat Suho menemukan senyum menyeringai milik Kris, lagi.

"Kenapa _gak_ jadi lompat?"

"Kau bajingan tengik!" Suho dengan kencang memukul lengan Kris.

"Terima kasih atas pujianmu sayang." goda Kris.

"EOMMA~!" teriak Suho frustasi.

Untungnya dia berpura-pura menjadi _yeoja_ , jadi dia bisa berteriak sesukanya tanpa ada rasa malu.

"Kau anak mama ya?"

"Kalau aku tidak punya ibu, aku tidak mungkin terlahir tolol."

Suho mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, membuat Kris sedikit tidak konsen berkendara karena melihat bibir _cherry_ itu yang sepertinya menggoda Kris untuk segera melahapnya.

Kris sesekali melirik Suho yang sedang ngambek, lucu. Oh lihat, Suho yang membasahi bibirnya dengan lidahnya membuat Kris ingin sekali mencicipi bibir itu sesegera mungkin.

"Kau mau aku cium?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini membuat Sehun bingung, kalau Kris pergi dengan Suho, lalu dirinya harus pulang dengan siapa? Ah lebih tepatnya pulang dengan apa?

Dirinya terus memikirkan bagaimana caranya pulang kerumah dengan tanpa mengeluarkan uang sepeserpun. Karena dia sendiri lupa untuk mengambil donpetnya yang tanpa sengaja dia tinggalkan di dalam mobil Kris tadi.

"Hey jalang! Kau tak mau pulang?" Jongin berteriak didalam mobilnya dengan tampang jutek.

Mau tak mau Sehun melihat tatapan tanpa ada semangat milik Jongin. Oke, kalau Sehun tidak pulang segera, mungkin dia akan pulang keranjang empuk yang ditemani oleh laki-laki mesum yang sedari tadi tak melepas pandangan mereka dari tubuh mengiurkan milik Sehun.

"Kalau kau mau tingal tak apa. Aku pergi dulu jalang, salamat menikmati malam dingin ini SENDIRIAN." Ucap Jongin dengan menekankan kata sendirian dengan tampang meremehkan ke Sehun.

Jongin menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan tak lupa untuk membaca do'a sebelum menjalankan mobil(?).

Berpikirlah Sehun, tidak ada pilihan lagi selain ikut atau bisa dikatakan nebeng di mobil Jongin. Jika pilihannya hanya tinggal atau melepas harga dirinya, Sehun memilih melepas harga dirinya sebelum dia kenapa-kenapa. Dengan penuh keyakinan Sehun berlari menyusul mobil Jongin yang tidak terlalu jauh. Tak lupa dia melepaskan high heel-nya terlebih dahulu.

Dia segera melompat saat dirinya sejajar dengan mobil Jongin. Si pemilik mobilpun terkejut, dan tidak sadar mengerem mobilnya. Apa-apaan yeoja ini, bisa-bisanya dengan mudah dia melompat dari luar kedalam mobil? Apa mungkin dia itu bekas preman pasar?

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN JALANG!" teriak Jongin tak terima atas perbuatan Sehun tadi.

"JANGAN BERTERIAK TEPAT DIWAJAHKU GOSONG! DAN AKU BUKAN JALANG!"

Ini seperti tawuran antar ibu-ibu kalau mereka berteriak seperti itu. lebih cocok lagi kalau mereka berdua menjadi kernet untuk menambah penghasilan sehari hari.

"Pergi dari mobilku!"

"OGAH!"

Sehun melipat kedua tangan didadanya. Dan itu membuat Jongin menelan ludahnya kasar, apa Sehun tidak tahu kalau perbuatannya itu membuat ehmbuahdadanehm-nya naik kebawah, eh maksud saya keatas.

"Cepat keluar sekarang!" bentak Jongin kasar.

"Kau harus mengantarkanku smpai kerumah, atau aku akan suruh Kris untuk melakukan yang tidak-tidak pada pacarmu itu!"

Jongin menepuk jidatnya, dia melupakan sesuatu yang penting lagi. Hyeong-nya yang tercinta, bagaimana dia menjelaskan kepada appa dan eomma-nya jika hyeong-nya tak pulang bersamanya? Ah sial, dia tak berpikir sejauh itu. Dia hanya berfikir kalau hanya membawa Suho dan berpura-pura menjadi pacarnya.

"Terserah, dimana rumahmu jalang?"

"Kalau kau pangil aku dengan sebutan jalang lagi, akan ku pastikan pacarmu besok memar disekujur tubuhnya!"

"APA KAU BILANG TADI?!"

Namja bersurai _blonde gray_ menghela nafasnya sesudah berteriak tapat didepan wajah gadis disampingnya. Bisa-bisanya dia berani membuat Suho menjadi target utama. Kalau saja orang yang duduk disampingnya bukanlah seorang gadis, mungkin dia akan memukul wajahnya, meski wajah cantiknya mungkin akan ternodai dengan darah.

Katakan saja kalau Jongin itu _Brocon*_ atau apalah. Tapi memang bisa dikatanan kalau Jongin itu lebih menyayangi kakak nya dibanding apapun. Masih ingat kalau penggemar atau gadis yang menyukai Jongin saat SMA, melihat Suho berjalan dengan Jongin dicafé dekat sekolahnya. Saat itu juga beberapa fans berat Jongin membully Suho tanpa ampun. Mereka tidak tahu kalau Suho itu adalah kakak Jongin dan mereka menganggap Suho itu sebagai perempuan karena ya, bisa dikatakan kalau wajah Suho itu sudah cantik dari sejak kecil.

Makanya Jongin berpura-pura tak mengenal Suho saat di kampus, untuk menjauhkan Suho dari bully-an para penggemar Jongin. Karena Jongin itu dari SMP sudah masuk klub basket dan kadang menjadi foto model di majalah fashion.

"Cepat jalan gosong!" sahut Sehun membuat lamuman Jongin tentang masa lalunya buyar seketika.

"Kau kira aku supirmu huh?" seru Jongin, tapi dia akhirnya pun menjalankan mobilnya.

"Rumahmu dimana jala..."

Suara Jongin melirih saat tahu ucapan yang baru saja terlontar dari mulutnya akan menjadi bencana. Sekarang kata jalang adalah kata yang harus dihindari oleh Jongin. Catat, hanya untuk malam ini saja.

"Kau tahu kan rumah keluarga Wu? Itu rumahku."

Eh, keluarga Wu? Apa Sehun adalah anggota keluara Wu si pemilik perusahaan _coffee_ dari _china_ yang terkenal akan rasa _coffee_ -nya yang sangat lembut itu.

"Kau anak keluarga Wu?" tanya Jongin dan diangguki oleh Sehun.

"Bukannya keluarga Wu tidak memiliki anak perempuan? Semuanya kan laki-laki... dan hanya dua?"

Beberapa detik berlalu dan Sehun masih belum menjawab pertanyaan yang Jongin berikan. Apa maksud kalimat Jongin tadi ya?

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Aku anaknya Kim Siwon, teman dekat Tuan Wu."

Kim Siwon, Kim Siwon, Kim, Kim, Kim... kata itu terus terngiang ditelinga Sehun #mirip lirik lagu jaman dulu. Ingatan Sehun juga berputar untuk mencari kepastian yang ada dipikirannya. Kalau memang benar itu keluarga Kim Siwon, berarti tidak salah lagi pikirannya.

"Kau benar-benar Kim Jongin?"

Sehun tak habis pikir, yang diperkirakannya sedari kemarin memang benar. Saat Kris memaksanya untuk berdandan dengan kostum perempuan dan menyebut nama Jongin, dirinya sudah menebak kalau "Jongin" yang disebutkan Kris kemarin memang "Jongin" yang dia cari-cari.

"Memang kenapa kalau aku Kim Jongin?"

"KAU BENERAN JONGIN?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakarang dirinya harus bagaimana, terkurung diapartemen milik namja bersurai _dark brown_ yang baru sehari dikenalnya, ehm... mungkin baru dua jam yang lalu. Dirinya juga harus bersabar menunggu pemilik apartemen untuk cepat pulang.

Katanya dia harus membeli sesuatu di- _mini_ _market_ yang tak jauh dari kawasan apartemennya. Sialnya dirinya dikurung dan tidak diijinkan untuk pergi bersamanya. Alasannya sederhana, Kris takut kalau Suho akan kabur nanti. Cih, apakah pola-pola seperti itu sudah Kris tahu karena sering melihat drama-drama?

"Namja sialan itu akan kubunuh dengan tanganku sendiri... kalau aku bisa."

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang pemuda dengan tinggi lebih dari 180 cm dengan membawa kantung keresek ditangan kanannya. Dia berjalan melewati Suho yang sedari tadi duduk disofa ruang tamunya. Tanpa melihat bahkan melirik Suho sedetikpun tidak.

"Apa-apaan dia itu?" gerutu Suho.

Lebih dari 20 menit Suho masih dalam posisi duduk, dan Kris menghampirinya. Suho seperti seseorang yang tidak mempunyai harapan hidup, pikirnya.

"Kau tidak mau mandi." Tanya Kris sambil sesekali mengosokan handuknya kerambutnya.

"Eh?"

Jadi, selama itu tadi Suho menunggu Kris yang sedang mandi? Suho kira Kris sedang menyiapkan makan malam atau apalah karena sedari sore juga Suho tidak makan apapun.

Suho tak sadar kalau Kris mendekat kearahnya dan dirinya bisa merasakah harum _mint_ yang perlahan-lahan mulai mencuri perhatiannya, dirinya pun terkejut mendapati Kris sudah duduk disampingnya. Hanya dengan memakai kaos oblong dan celana selutut, membuat semburat yang entah dari mana datangnya memenuhi pipi _chubby_ milik Suho.

Suho mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, namun untuk terakhir kalinya manik coklat lembut itu tetap mengarah keseseorang disampingnya. Dia tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi berbuat, iris elang milik Kris sudah membuatnya terhipnotis secara penuh.

"Aku tahu kalau aku tampan, tapi bisakah kau tidak terlalu serius memandang wajahku, aku juga bisa malu tahu."

Prang! Harga diri Suho pecah begitu saja saat Kris berbicara seperti itu dihadapannya. Seharusnya dia tadi memilih memandang _teddy bear_ putih yang ada dihadapannya saja bila jadinya seperti ini. Mati saja kau Suho. Dan apa-apaan kalimat terakhir dari Kris itu, bisa malu? Huh, manamungkin pria dengan tampang mesum, dingin dan sok berkuasa milik Kris itu bisa malu hanya dengan diandangi saja? Lucu.

"Percaya diri sekali kau. Kau kira kau tampan sampai kau mengira aku terus memandang wajahmu?"

"Aku tahu kau tadi terus memandangku. Bukannya sudah jelas karena wajahku yang tampan ini?"

Tolong seseorang berikan bantuan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kris tadi, ketik reg jawaban kirim ke nomer ibunya masing masing dengan isi "jangan terlalu percaya diri".

"Aku hanya melihat seramnya wajah namja _pervert_ yang sudah menculikku. Dan akan aku ingat wajahmu untuk dilaporkan kepolisi kalau-kalau kau berbuat semena-mena kepadaku." aku Suho penuh kemenangan.

"Aku anggap itu pujuan karena kau mau mengingat wajahku, Tuan Kim."

 _Tuan Kim?_

Apa yang didengan Suho tadi benar-benar Tuan Kim? Apa telinganya sedang sakit, tapi dia mendengar dengan jelas kalau Kris mengucapkan itu kepada Suho.

"Kenapa kau panggil aku dengan sebutan Tuan Kim, aku yeoja. Kau seharusnya memanggilku de–" tanya Suho terhenti.

Pemuda berambut coklat kental hanya tertawa tertahan, pertanyaan dan wajah polos Suho membuatnya tidak tahan untuk tidak tertawa. Tapi melihat Suho yang masih menunggu jawabannya, Kris menyudahi sesi tertawanya.

"Kau yeoja? Bagaimana kalau kau membuktikannya kalau kau memang yeoja?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TBC

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

THANKS TO FOLLOW, FAVORIT, REVIEW ALL

Rev : **[** **relks88** **] [nadira12] [kamonghun] [** **.9047** **] [Asmaul] [** **Baby Magnae** **] [** **thedolphinduck** **] [BrownBearBabyBunny] [** **Irene Cheonsa** **] [KrisHo12] [** **Song Soo Hwa** **] [** **parkbyunCBKHKHnHS** **] [** **kaihuntrash** **]** [choi yewon11] **[** **doubleAA10 (chap 2 &3)** **]** [psyafira] **[** **babyjunma** **] [AwKaiHun]**

 **Maaf buat [** **dia luhane** **] di chap lalu namanya hilang, udah diperbaikipun tetep gagal, apa mungkin akunya yg salah dan gk bisa? dan aku baru tahu bahwa yg jadi masalah -_-**

* * *

 ***Brocon: secara sederhada diartikan dari Bro: saudara laki2 dan Con: complex, jadi seperti menyukai atau menyayangi kakak/adik laki2 mereka. Saian lihat di internet katanya kalau untuk Brocon itu digunakan dari perempuan ke kakak/adik laki2 mereka, tapi bukannya anak laki2 juga menyebut kakak/adik laki2nya sebagai "Brother" jadi tak apa kan disebut Brocon?**

* * *

 **A/N** :

Ketemu lagi nih dengan saia di chap ke-4, yang nebak Kris menang udah terjawab kan? Dan untuk kelanjutan hubungan Jongin dan sehun kok belum ada perkembangannya? Slow dong, ini saia kasih beberapa dan saia kasih bocoran untuk chap depan ada setengah bagian kaihun moment. Jadi yng udah nunggu sampai sejauh ini demi Kaihun akan terbayar.

Ada yg udah download/nonton dramanya si cabe alian Byun Baekhyun? Seru abis tuh drama .9 jadi gk sabar nunggu ep.4 nya! Dan apa coba BaekChenXiu di ost-nya bikin nangis saking bagusnya T-T

Btw, ada yg tau obat buat sakit tenggorokan? Saia udah jengah dengan penyakit yg satu ini, dia merambat(?) ke hidung dan akhirnya kepala ikut2an kena sasaran. Tambah tugas makin banyak, dan gk bisa di undur-undur lagi. /ampuni_hamba_Tuhan/

Untuk chap depan bakal telaaaaaaaat banget, dikarenakan ada tugas di bulan ini dan itu adalah tugas kelompok, kalau tugas indiv sih pasti cpt slesai. Jadi mohon bersabar ya readers. Mohon maaf dulu deh saia.

See you next chap~

I want go Hawai~

* * *

 _ **-Jae-**_

09.04.16


End file.
